Valentine's Day Wishes
by Maejirase
Summary: This is a Valentine's Day story that I did during school. It was about a girl Rikka Haru, who has a crush on boy named Vincent Valentine. First when I made this I was not paying attention of the boys name until it hit me in the face. Vincent/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent Valentine. I own Rikka Haru. Vincent may also not seem like himself because I didn't realise the character match until the end. I also don't own the songs used in the story. My Happy Ending belongs to Avril Lavigne and Valentine's Day belongs to Linkin Park.**

* * *

**A Valentine's Day Wishes**

The last school bell rang through the halls and without a moment's hesitation the classroom doors burst open with high school students hurrying out of the classrooms for fear of getting more homework than need be on the weekend of Valentine's Day. The Aki school building was soon emptied of its students. All of the students had taken the bus or were in their own cars driving off the school grounds. All, but save for one student who was not in either of the transportational vehicles. That girl was me, Rikka Haru.

There is nothing unusually special or unique about me. I have a pretty normal teenage life; my mother, Lisa Haru, works as a veterinarian, and my father, Tsukiya Haru works as a coach for the school's boxing team and as an attorney. Oh, I also should mention he is an alcoholic and when he drinks too much he does get slightly abusive, but nothing that I can't handle. I just have to make sure I wear a long sleeved shirt for a few days to cover up the bruises. Mother knows that he has an awful drinking problem, but she is somehow never around to see his abusive side, but sometimes it's for the best.

I have no siblings, but I do have a black cat, whom I call Moonlight; he is my best friend and the best sibling I could have. Of course we can't talk to each other, but I do believe that he understands me when I talk to him.

Anyways, as I was saying, I was the only one who didn't ride in any of the vehicles, reasons being: one, I didn't really live that far away from the school just a few streets down, and second, I don't like riding in them when there is a dance during the weekend. It's to noisy and I can't stand hear everyone talk about who they're bringing to the dance and what they're wearing and what not; it's so terrible annoying and frustrating. There was already to much talk during the past few days about all that romance junk.

As I walked home slowly, I listened to my iPod, which happened to be playing 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne. I looked around the neighborhood as I walked; I saw a pair of beautiful white doves dancing with each other in the sky. After the song was done, I reached my house. As I opened the front door, the stench of the intoxicating drink called bourbon filled my nose. Immediately, I knew that Father was drinking and a little more than normal, if I might add. So, I entered our two-story home cautiously and quietly for fear of making to much noise to upset Father. I walked into the living and found the stench a little stronger. I walked farther into the house toward the study before I heard loud snoring. I creaked open the door to find my Father past out on his leather Laz-E-Boy recliner with a bottle of some sort of bourbon in his hand. I shook my head solemnly, turned and headed my for room upstairs.

"Well, there goes the holiday," I mumbled almost inaudibly.

When I reached my room, I was greeted by Moonlight. I picked him up as I entered my room, but before I relaxed, I locked my door just incase Father had a very bad day at work. I set my backpack on my royal purple bed, and headed over to my computer by the window, which over looked a magnificent emerald green forest. When I reached the computer I booted it up and logged into my MSN file, NinjaAncestry,and then proceeded into a chat room. Only one of my friends was on, Crystal Skylar, also known as Kitten-lover20.

* * *

**NinjaAncestry **has logged in.

**Kitten-lover20**:Hi Rikka.

**NinjaAncestry**:Hey Crystal.

**Kitten-lover20**: What you up too this weekend?

**NinjaAncestry**:Nothing much, why?

**Kitten-lover20**: Because I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me and Shaun.

**NinjaAncestry**: I already told you. I am not going.

**Kitten-lover20**: Oh, why not Rikka?

**NinjaAncestry**:Because there is always a lot of pink, which burns my eyes, too much fake infatuation and way too much distasteful dancing for me.

**Kitten-lover20**: Oh, okay then. Well, if you change your mind you know you can always call me. So, I can come and pick you up. Okay? I gotta run so I'll see you later.

**NinjaAncestry**: Okay Crystal. I'll see you later.

**Kitten-lover20** has logged off.

* * *

I, in turn, logged off and gazed out my window, petting Moonlight, who was sleeping contently in my lap. I glanced at my clock, which read 3:25 p.m. and sighed heavily, "So, there are 20 hours and 35 mins to go until the Fourteenth of February. I then have 29 hours and 35 minutes to debate on whether or not to go the dance. Oh, Moonlight what am I going to do?"

I glanced down at Moonlight, to find him, staring at me with his mystifying ocher eyes. He then meowed and I giggled a bit and gave him a kiss on the top of his black silky head. I swiveled myself to face the computer screen, and played my music player. The first song that I listened to was 'Valentine's Day' by Linkin Park. I then searched for the lyrics to the song, which seemed to fit me everyday time the air gets filled with sweethearts, roses, chocolates, and love. Obviously, Cupid must have fun purposely shooting arrows of love, and creating relationships around me and having them hit everyone else except me. Forcing me through the worst torture thinkable; being lone and unloved, but Moonlight keeps me company.

Eventually, I found the lyrics and sang softly along with the song.

"My insides all turned to ash, so slow

And blew away as I collapsed, so cold

A black wind took them away, from sight

And held the darkness over day, that night

And the clouds above move closer

Looking so dissatisfied

But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

I used to be my own protection, but not now

Cause my path had lost direction, somehow

A black wind took you away, from sight

And held the darkness over the day, that night

And the clouds above me move closer

Looking so dissatisfied

And the ground below grew colder

As they put you down inside

But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

So now you're gone, and I was wrong

I never knew what it was like, to be alone

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

(I used to be my own protection, but not now)

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

(I used to be my own protection, but not now)

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)"

When the song ended, salty tears were running down my face; tears leaving my eyes streaked with pain and loneliness. I really never knew what it was like to be loved on Valentine's Day. Mother was always working and never seemed to have time for me, and Father was either drunk or out of the house. I was always home alone or at a friend's house making heart-shape cookies or eating sweets. A small smile found its way on my tear stained face. Memories of the past flashed through my mind. Images of my younger years played through my head like a film without sound. Moonlight must noticed that something was wrong with me because he crawled up onto my shoulders and rubbed the left side of his head against the right side of my head, while purring. I scratched his head, a token of my way of saying 'Thank You' to him for cheering me up. He jumped off my shoulders to the floor and then back up to the window sill. He looked at me and meowed.

"What?" I asked him, but all I got was another meow from him. Then he pawed the window and it then hit me in the face. He wanted to go outside.

"Alright, we'll go outside and into the woods," I sighed before I got up and walked over to my closet to change into dark denim jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt with a red t-shirt over it. Moonlight was pacing in front of the door, waiting for me to hurry up, so he could be outside chasing whatever he could find. When I finally got done, I unlocked the door and opened it. Moonlight slinked past me and headed down stairs. I followed him down stairs and then into the kitchen to leave a note for my parents telling them I was going for a walk in the forest and that I would be back in time for dinner.

I locked the front doors before I left the house through the back door. Moonlight followed me through the back door but then shot out in front of me when we were outside. He scampered to the edge of the shadowy forest waiting for me to come. I grinned and picked up my slow walking pace. So, he could go do his chasing and pouncing on field mice and other smaller creatures that crossed his path.

A moment later, I was in the forest with Moonlight weaving on and off the path that had formed over the years of extensive use. I smiled and giggled as he tried to pounce on the little tree frog, but the cute little tree frog was always a few leaps ahead of him. I looked around and found the forest to be very vivid. The sunlight peaked through the upper canopy of the tree tops and illuminated the forest. The leaves of the Oregon myrtle, Maples, and Ash trees seemed to glow with a magnificent green tint. Butterflies fluttered and danced around the forest and my head. I breathe in deeply and felt that no mattered what happened in life, this was my sanctuary. My mind then slipped back to the fact that this weekend was Valentine's Day weekend. My smile shrank a bit.

I was never one to complain, but seeing how everyone was always holding hands and showing affection everywhere I went, when I was just about the only one in school without some sweetheart by my side. It was sickening after awhile, and during the times when there are dances. It sends my emotions over the limit, which in turn forces me to have three mental breakdowns to try and ease the pain.

While thinking more about the weekend, I started thinking about the boy that I had a crush on since I was young. His name was Vincent Valentine. The irony of his last name being the same as the holiday being celebrated this weekend. He was in all of my classes, was a teachers pet, which never bothered me because it never affected his personality, was the star of the football, basketball, and baseball team, and was the all time heart-throb of every girl in school. Even though he might have been the heart-throb, he was single and didn't show any interest in anyone. Unlike all the other jocks and stuck up guys in the school, who have a new girl every other week or so. He was one that just by the way he talked to all the girls and the look in his eyes, that if he had a girlfriend, it would be dreadfully hard to break their relationship.

I stopped my daydreaming and thinking, when I heard the sound of splashing and trickling of water. I grinned and my past feelings were put to ease by the enchanting sound of the falling waterfall and running stream. Sunlight hit the waterfall giving the clearing a magical feel to it. Moonlight was sitting patiently by the stream, pawing at the little fish that were swimming past him in the sparkling water. I walked over by the stream, slipped my sandals off, sat down on a dry rock and dipped my feet into the cool water. A butterfly fluttered in front of my face and then landed lightly on my nose. It had the most beautiful wings I had ever seen. So, beautiful words can't even describe it. All I can say that it didn't look like it was from around here. It flexed its wings, then flew and continued its journey to wherever.

The birds were singing a very melodic tune in the forest surrounding me. I closed my green eyes and took in the sounds of nature. A light breeze came through and made my long black onyx hair dance in the wind. I heard Moonlight give a small hiss, but I didn't think it was anything serious except maybe that he got wet from playing and teasing the small silver fish. Then the song birds stopped their singing and from the sound of wings taking flight, flew away into a different region of the forest. I opened my eyes and looked around to see what stopped and scared the birds from continuing their splendid song. I didn't see anything, but just when I was about to dismiss the thought. I heard a branch snap and the sound of rustling in the bushes behind me. I jumped up and leaped across the stream before I turned to see what or who it was brush behind me. I turned and made eye contact with a pair of unusual golden eyes. I then recognized the rest of the face as it came out of the brush. With the smoky black hair and the unmistakable gold eyes, I stood in front of the only person I could only dream of being alone with, Vincent Valentine. My mouth agape at the fact that I was here standing in his presence.

Vincent looked around the area before his dazzling eyes came to rest on me. I shut my mouth so I wouldn't look like a complete moron in front of him. Neither of us said anything to each other for the longest time. We just stood our ground and had a staring contest, you could say. Finally, he blinked and that's when I won tedious the battle. Moonlight was watching intently as to what each of our moves were going to be.

"So, I see that I am not the only one that likes to come here," Vincent declared, breaking the silence that seemed to have form around the entire area that we were in, "What brings you into this area?"

"To get away from civilization," I replied softly.

"Why?"

"It's not what it's cracked up to be. Why are you here?"

"I come here, when I need a place to relax and think."

"Oh, well then I guess I'll be on my way," I stated, while bending down to slip into my sandals.

"No. . . I mean you don't have to go just because I came, if anything it should be I who leaves since you were obviously here first," he interjected.

I looked up and noticed that he had a backpack sling strap slung across his chest. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to put the puzzle pieces together, but all I got was his was running away, or he was going to meet someone. I shook my head slightly to try and rid my head of the other possibilities that my mind was coming up with.

"No, it's fine. It seems that you are going somewhere or meeting someone here. So, it's not a problem that I leave. Besides, there are other places in the forest here that I can find a spot to soothe my thoughts," I informed, standing up and watching him.

"No. . . I wasn't meeting anyone. I was looking for someone's house," Vincent said, shifting as though something was bothering him, which I thought was weird because I've never seen him at this way at school before.

"Oh, I see," I began, while choosing my next words carefully, "If you don't mind me asking, but is there something that I said early that is bothering you, Vincent?"

"No, no, no. There's nothing wrong," he lied but gave a very convincing smile to say that there was nothing wrong when it was obvious that there was something wrong.

I stood there, still, now trying to figure out what was bothering him. I, eventually, gave up because I was coming up with a lot of outrageous answers. I sat down on another dry rock opposite of the one I was sitting on early. Vincent then walked over by the stream and crossed over and sat done next to me, taking off the backpack and setting it next to him.

"I have a question for you, Rikka," he, finally, said after another moment of silence.

"Go ahead and ask," I replied diligently watching the water flow down the stream sparkling in the sunlight.

"Are you going to the dance with anyone?"

Shocked at the question he had just asked me, I looked up to find him staring at the shimmering water, which reflected on his flawless face giving him a lucent look. I looked back at the water and thought over what I was going to say.

"No. I wasn't planning on going to the dance, but I came here to also rethinking about it because my friend Crystal Skylar has been bugging me for awhile about going with her and Shaun Tyler," I answered after moment of silent thinking, "But I think I am deciding not to go."

"Oh, why not go?"

I have no clue why he was asking me and why I was putting an effort to answer him, but what really took me by surprise was I answered his last question.

"I'm not going because I can't stand being the only one in a room that doesn't have a date," I exclaimed with a slight hint of anger in my voice, and after I said that I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. That was the first time I actually told someone the real reason why I didn't go to the dances. I never even told Crystal about the reason why I shied away from the dances or talk of dances.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-," I began uncovering my mouth.

"No need to apologize, Rikka. You aren't the only one who feels the same way," Vincent cut in, "I also don't like going to the dances, and the reason I was asking you is because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see the movie 'Jumper' and have dinner with me at my house. My mother is making spaghetti with garlic bread."

Completely taken by surprise, I turned my head to face him and found him staring at me with eager eyes, which were patiently waiting for my answer.

"I know that it seems strange for me to be asking you this, but I have been watching you for awhile and noticed a few things that I doubt others would notice," Vincent began, "I figured out that you aren't very well liked by your father and how you often come down here to escape him. Your father also gets slightly abusive from time to time. You mother works to much now to notice that something is wrong. You are withdrawn at school and Crystal is one of the few people you've been able to befriend out of the whole school. You work hard for your grades and-."

"How do you know this?" I cried with a stray tear crawling down my face. I thought I kept all of that locked up and hidden, but it seems that only one person was able to see through the disguise and open up the lock without my knowing.

"Like I said, Rikka, I have been watching you," Vincent said softly, wiping away the stray tear with his warm hand, which in turn brought more tears than I wanted.

"I've seen the anguish, sorrow and hurt in your eyes every time someone at school bumps into you or hits your arms where the bruises lie; the bruises that were caused by your father. I am sorry that I wasn't smart enough to realize it at first but over time I found out that every time I saw you in pain, even though no body else saw it, I felt angry, sad, and helpless that I couldn't help you. I looked deeper and found that I've fallen in love with you and not just because of your looks but because of your personality and everything else that makes you who you are, and in turn I noticed the same thing in your eyes, I felt it everytime when you looked at me. Something deeper than any relationship I've seen in others. A true love and adoration meant for one person and one person only. The type of love that if anything happened to that person you would do anything for them," He paused for a deep breath before continuing, "Now, will you be my Valentine? " He said finishing his magnificent speak, but turned and unzipped the backpack next to him and brought out a bouquet of red roses with a small card inside the bouquet.

I stared at him for the longest time. The world held its breath. Time stopped to make the moment last forever. The birds had returned and were singing their lovely song again. Moonlight, whom I had forgotten was there, sat in front of us across the stream watching us with captivating eyes. My heart had skipped a beat for just a moment. My eyes sparkled with tears glistening in the sunlight.

"Yes! Yes! I would love to be your valentine," I cried, not with tears of sorrow but with tears of joy. I hugged him and cried on his shoulder.

He sat down the gifts and hugged me back. I pulled away from him to wipe away the tears from my eyes. Then I was taken by surprise, yet again, as his lips met mine. He pulled away and grinned, which in turn made me smile. I hugged him again, but this time I whispered in his ear softly, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. Now, would you like to come over and meet my family and join me on playing on Halo 3?" He said pulling away and standing up with his hand out stretched to help me up.

"I think I can do that if you don't mind me bringing Moonlight," I replied, grabbing the flowers and taking his hand.

"I don't mind at all," he said pulling me up and picking up his backpack.

We then walked off. I left my old life and past behind me as we walked away with Moonlight following behind us, and started a new life with a new past. And from that day on I never knew what it was like to be lonely, sad, or unloved when I had Vincent by my side the entire way.


End file.
